To Put It Plainly
by SparrowingWill
Summary: Lav a fellow Irken Invader comes to Earth to Assist Zim in takeing it over, but the most least likely thing Develops along the road to destruction
1. Default Chapter

To Put It Plainly V.c  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Invader Zim, and this is my first attempt to write an Invader Zim Fanfic, so enjoy puny earth-humans!! ENJOY AND WAIT--- WAIT FOR THE MOMENT WHEN I-----: cough: munchkin: cough: ZIM------ TAKE OVER YOUR PUNY INFERNAL PLANET BWUAHAHHAHA.err o.o hehehe. Enjoy. ^_^;  
  
Chapter One: The New What?  
  
"Because the School board decided that I have to teach you filthy disgusting children, with your children-like germs, Today we are going to learn the simplicity of opening a jar. Any questions from the stupid ones?" Miss. Bitters asked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A hand raised  
  
"What Dib? If this is about how Zim is an alien, we don't want to hear it." Miss. Bitters snapped  
  
Dib put his hand down quickly.  
  
Zim raised his hand.  
  
"Zim, if this is about how you are not an alien, we don't want to hear that either" Miss. Bitters continued  
  
"Or about how you will take over the planet in an un-orderly stupid way." She added  
  
Zim's hand went down.  
  
"Open your jar, show me, get an A, anyone who does not do so will fail, and regret it the rest of your miserable lives in the black hole you will live in for all eternity." She spoke  
  
The door opened and in stepped a very short Irken girl, that no one knew was Irken but.  
  
"Zim!!" the girl shouted  
  
"Lav!!" Zim exclaimed  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both shouted at the same time  
  
"You are supposed to be on Reek!" Zim shouted  
  
"I heard someone stupid was on earth, so I decided to follow, and enlighten the stupid one." she growled  
  
"You mean Dib then, he's stupid," Zim spoke  
  
"Stupi? -YOUR STUPID!" Dib retorted  
  
"NO! You are"  
  
"YOU ARE"  
  
"YOU ARE"  
  
"YOU ARE"  
  
"YOU ARE"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU'RE BOTH STUPID!" Miss. Bitters shouted  
  
"Sit down next to.. The funny looking green one who talks too much" Miss. Bitters Demanded  
  
Lav just grunted.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter one, its so short I know, this is just a TASTE of what evil I can inflict MWUHAHAHAHA, ok so yeah, someone review, this will just sit until I have at least ONE good review ONE just ONE people please!  
  
--Valice-- 


	2. Pretty

To Put it Plainly V.c  
  
Author's Notes: My Friend Lexi Reviewed, and it was good so as promised here is a chapter two. : D Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Its Pretty  
  
  
  
"Lav," Zim spoke  
  
"Zim" Lav spoke  
  
"STUPID HEAD!!" They both shouted at the same time.  
  
"STUPID, MORE STUPID HEAD" Zim retorted  
  
"STUPID STUPID MORE THAN STUPID STUPID HEAD!!" Lav shouted  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Miss. Bitters shouted..  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now because of yesterday's 'Open the jar' Test, all of you failed except Zim, Dib and Lav. unfortunately this is will not save you from the dark black hole that will swallow you when you become older." Bitters continued  
  
"Now, tonight's homework is to build a structure of earth in the future for you Point of View, because the school-board wants to expand the puny minds you all posses." Bitters spoke.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Nothing  
  
"Good, then go home to your child germ-infested homes and do the assignment."  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
  
"Gir!!" Zim commanded  
  
"CCCOOOMMEEEIINNGG MMAAASSSTTTEERRR ^__^" He ran to Zim and jumped onto his bad  
  
" Gir, go and fetch.the------" DING DONG  
  
Zim turned on his viewing screen and looked into Finding Lav standing there.  
  
"Oh what does she wan----GIR DON'T!!!!!---"  
  
"Heeelooo Preeettyy laaddiieee" Gir squealed  
  
"You want to see my piggy!!" he continued  
  
"Where is Zim?" She asked in a straight, bored tone.  
  
"I dunno!!!" The robot Squealed again  
  
"Oh, Hello LAV" Zim spoke walking behind Gir  
  
"Hello Zim." she responded  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
  
"I've come to show you something-the true art of destruction, I built it myself" Lav answered holding a control with a button in the middle of it  
  
"That's it? That's stupid!" Zim exclaimed  
  
"I think its prettyyyy" Gir giggled and squeezed his piggy  
  
"What does it do?" Zim asked  
  
"It's a brain controller, to control Human brains." She answered  
  
"I figured we could actually get something done.where is your lab Zim?" Lav asked  
  
--------End of Chapter 2--------- 


End file.
